


Satisfaction

by ChasetheSun2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drone Season 2016, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/pseuds/ChasetheSun2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara convinces Cronus to go to a nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eena_Eena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eena_Eena/gifts).



Cronus hadn't really been all that into nightclubs; he was more of a pub kind of person. Nightclubs to him were too noisy and crowded, not a great place to socialize or, like he liked to do, perform. 

But once Damara had whispered to him all the things she could do while he pressed tight against her body, half-naked and hot and surrounded, he'd been the first one out the door. She'd followed behind, a Cheshire grin on her face.

Damara loved nightclubs. 

The smell of cigarette smoke, cheap booze and sex ran rampant, bodies pressed tight towards one another, groping and grinding like some kind of public, clothes on orgy. The pounding music that, in the daytime, might've given her a headache, but in this scene felt like a second heartbeat as the bass flooded her system and thrummed in her veins. 

But she wasn't really focused on the music, as of the moment. 

No, she was focused on the delicious sensation of Cronus behind her, hands gripped bruisingly tight on her hips, shifting and moving in time to the beat. Soft breaths tickled her earlobe and she giggled, hearing low murmurs of her name, feeling his lips brush against her pulse, the slight scrape of teeth against the sensitive crook of her neck.

The thick, turgid length hidden behind a barrier of denim and cotton grinding against her backside was a lovely added bonus. 

Damara reached up, threading fingers through gel-slick hair, gripping and tugging just the slightest, only to be rewarded with a groan and a tighter grip on her hips, a harder grind against her ass. She relished the touch, leaning her head back against the other's shoulder and looking up to meet ice blue, almost lilac eyes. 

“Glad you came?” She murmured into his ear, and the boy grinned, sharklike and hungry as his gaze washed over her body on full display for him. She'd worn her shortest skirt, left her shirt half-open. 

From his vantage point he could blatantly see she was wearing her best lingerie; the ones he'd very openly admitted to wanting to tear off of her with his teeth. She could tell despite the darkness of the club that his cheeks were flushed and red, pupils blown wide with lust at her blatant display. 

His lips pulled up unto a salacious expression. 

“Very.”

The word was accentuated by another hard thrust of his hips, so subtle no one around them could see – but it wasn't as if anyone else around them was doing any differently, anyway. She let out a soft, high-pitched whine. “Tease,” She hissed, tugging his hair harder. 

“You love it.” He hissed back. 

And she couldn't lie; she really did. Her body surged with heat and need and she wasn't so much dancing anymore as she was blatantly allowing him to press up against her, half-riding him in the darkness. She was already so wet that she was certain he could feel the heat of it, her skirt short enough to feel him press directly against her soaked panties, just at the cleft of her ass and it made her shiver. Just an inch or two higher, a little closer, and he'd be rubbing right against her entrance and fuck if that didn't make her clench greedily. 

Social rules be damned, she wished she'd left her panties at home. It wouldn't be hard for Cronus to fuck her on the dance floor, with how close together they were pressed. And the fact that they were surrounded, anyone could look and see what they were doing - well, that only added to the thrill.

She could almost feel it, thick and hard inside her, the music pumping through her system as he'd thrust quick into her, stretching her and pressing against all the right places. Fingers pushing at the very bone of her hips, teeth scraping against her pulse, a low growl against her ear-- she shuddered. 

Damara whimpered as her imagination grew more adventurous; Cronus, pressing up inside her as his thrusts grew more erratic, pulling out and leaving her dripping and slick and oh, god fuck--

Damara moaned at her fantasy and tried her damnest not to reach under her panties, push them aside for him – or her. She was practically aching.

It seemed like Cronus was feeling the same way; he groaned into her ear as she pressed her hips back against his, standing on tip-toes and feeling that bulge in his pants press right where she needed it. He gave a buck of his hips and a shuddery, pleased sigh left her mouth. 

“More,” She found her mouth moving of its own accord, pleading, and he all but growled in return. He angled himself, grinding hard and slow against that one spot and the feeling was so good she saw stars, whimpering. 

The sound made him chuckle and he did it again and again, in between what passed as dancing so that if anyone looked their way, they'd just look like two more drunk people on the dance floor. His fingers bruised her hips and she whimpered and moaned out soft Japanese, cheeks flushed, back arching—she could hear her heartbeat roaring in her ears, or was that the bass? She couldn't tell, it all felt so delicious, pleasure and that urgent thrum running through her--

She gasped and shivered as she felt her sex clench down on nothing, coming hard and gripping Cronus' hair so tightly he hissed in pain. It felt like pure bliss, limbs twitchy with adrenalin and endorphins, a sweet sigh leaving her lips as she leaned back against Cronus. 

“You good?” He asked, voice thick. Seeing her come always made him all kinds of ravenous. She looked so blissful, full bitten lips parted with soft, panting breaths, her eyes fluttering shut as waves of ecstasy overtook her. When she finally opened her eyes and regained her breath, she looked up at him and nodded. He grinned, leaning in and kissing her throat. “Great. Mind helpin' me out, now?”

Her only reply was a giggle and a shake of her head. He groaned; he had to wait til they got home. That is...if he could keep it up long enough.

His impatient noise and the hand dragging her off the dance floor told her that he didn't want to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Truth time: I don't actually like Benny Benassi all that much, I just think the song is funny and appropriate


End file.
